


神奇鲨鱼求爱记

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles is a Professor, Erik is a Shark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	神奇鲨鱼求爱记

艾瑞克已经偷偷关注这艘船很久了。他不顾艾玛的鄙视和嘲笑，坚持在对方看不见的地方尾随着船，并坚信它上面装着的人类是他命中注定的恋人。  
“看在海神的份上，艾瑞克，那只是个普通的渔夫罢了。他唯一会对你做的事情就是跑的离你远远地，再把你喜欢吃的鱼都捕走。”  
“或许我可以和他分享食物。”艾瑞克摇摆着尾巴，眼睛在眼窝里愉快地转动。  
“傻子！我说了你们没有可能的！”艾玛用侧腹把艾瑞克撞开，“你是一头鲨鱼！他有两条腿的人！你一口就能吞掉他！”  
“我为什么要吞掉他！”艾瑞克惊恐地问，“我会保护他的！万一他从小船上掉进海里，我会救他的！然后他会爱上我，我们可以一起去……”  
还没等他说完，艾玛就游走了，鲨鱼尾拼命甩着像是要甩掉对方肉麻的幻想。  
艾瑞克在水里翻了一圈，然后警告自己不要兴奋地像条海豚，他的人类才不会喜欢蠢蠢的海豚。他游上海面，四处张望着，“啊，我的人类你今天怎么还不来？”

 

查尔斯蹲在码头，在太阳下仔细检查着渔网。他确定他的渔网完全符合网目尺寸标准，可谁能解释为什么最近他的收获变得那么丰富？  
“天啊，你就不能感谢下上帝就算了吗？没有正常人会嫌自己赚得太多，查尔斯。”瑞雯站在一旁翻着白眼。  
“可已经快半个月了，瑞雯。正常情况下，每次出海能打到东西就算不错了，可连续半个月收获都那么多……我不觉得这事正常。”他抬头困惑地看着她。  
瑞雯早就适应了她兄长这种奇怪的责任感，但还是忍不住说：“你做渔夫还不到30天，别说的好像你生下来就是渔民好吗。如果你犹豫了，就不要再去海上把自己晒成番茄色，你可以跟我到镇上逛逛。”  
查尔斯立刻拒绝了她的提议，“我说过要利用这个假期体验渔民生活的。而且在海上晒太阳的感觉非常美，你不知道这儿的海有多蓝。”  
瑞雯看着查尔斯快要晒伤的脸，“我倒知道这的太阳有多毒。好吧，我不管你要干嘛了，但拜托好好擦一下防晒霜可以吗。你总不想一脸紫红色回去教书吧？”  
查尔斯耸耸肩，不以为然地说：“只有女孩子才注意自己的外表，但好吧我会多擦些的。不过比起晒伤，我更好奇为什么我和别人的收获完全不同。”他跳上船，认真地检查着捕鱼设备是否带全了。瑞雯站在码头边看着他，开着玩笑说：“谁知道呢？或许有一只美丽的人鱼暗恋你，天天为你送来丰厚的收成当定情信物。”  
“什么？”查尔斯忍俊不禁地说。  
瑞雯被自己的想象逗乐了，“或许她不久就会趴在你的船边对你唱歌，问你肯不肯娶她和她一辈子在一起。”她蹲下来，神秘兮兮地警告他，“不过小心，人鱼吃人哦。”  
查尔斯大笑着，动作利落地启动渔船，“我会的。祝你玩得愉快，瑞雯。”  
“你也是！小心人鱼啊，渔夫先生！”

 

艾瑞克终于看到了那艘蓝色的渔船。啊，他的人类来了。  
他向深处游去，寻找着不久前发现的猎物，很快他就找到了成菱形游动着的整齐鱼群，他摆动着尾巴不时冲过去把鱼群吓得四散，恐吓着它们向渔船的方向靠拢。他因为要和心爱的人类分享食物而开心地咧开了嘴。然后，就在快要接近渔船时，鱼群惊慌地散开。在他能还没搞清发生了什么之前，一个奇怪的网状物兜住了他，他被迫浮上了水面。

 

查尔斯看着半收的渔网里的大家伙，忍不住后退了一大步。他觉得跟眼前这条大白鲨比起来，他每天满网的鱼一点都不诡异和罪恶。谁能解释下，为什么鲨鱼会钻进他的渔网里？而且，如果他没看错的话，那只大白鲨在渔网里扭了扭身体，以极其活泼和愉快的节奏。  
“天啊，天啊。”查尔斯在渔船上挪动着，小心地凑到船边。  
大白鲨抬起尾巴，头也跟着抬起来，露出了满口的白牙。查尔斯忍不住又想往回缩。  
这家伙可真大，深色的鲨鱼鳍撑在渔网的网口里，巨大有力的尾巴被迫弯曲着。他的身上零星散步着伤疤，或许那都是和凶猛的海洋生物搏斗留下的？查尔斯的眼神充满敬畏和崇拜，一个海洋霸主就这样软弱无力地躺在他的渔网里任他端详。  
“天啊，你可真美。我的朋友。”他忍不住感叹道。

 

艾瑞克觉得如果再这样被看下去，他就要开始害羞了。就是那种快乐到极致，想用身体磨蹭对方，带着他欢快游动的感觉。  
然后他听到他的人类开始赞美他。他兴奋地甩着鱼尾，看着人类的眼睛愉快地转动着。  
接着，那个小巧精致的人在止不住的感叹中剪碎了渔网。艾瑞克激动地恨不得亲吻他的人类，但他没有，他怕不小心伤到对方。  
我的人类为了我毁掉了自己的捕食工具！哦，他爱我！  
艾瑞克在船边愉快地游动着，挂在他的身上的渔网随着他摇摆的动作在水里无力的晃着。  
渔船上的人类对着他露出了困惑又惊奇的神情。  
哦，他真可爱。艾瑞克将头抬出了水面，微微摇晃着对他示好。  
人类露出受宠若惊的神情。艾瑞克的心都化了。

 

艾玛不可置信地看着她的母亲，伊迪，海洋中最令人尊敬的捕食者。  
“什么？您说那个传说是真的？”  
伊迪优雅地摇摆着身体，“当然，亲爱的。你不觉得我们家族的鲨鱼比其他大白鲨要聪明多了么？”  
“可我以为，那只是我们进化的比较好。”艾玛支吾着，为缓解惊讶而笑着：“再说能理解人类活动也不是什么复杂的事儿，不是吗？”  
伊迪转过身严肃地看着她，“艾玛，我美丽的女儿。人类是这个世界上最聪明的物种之一，我们之所以听懂他们的语言是因为我们可以变成他们。”  
“但、但是，怎么变？”艾玛的世界观正在崩塌。  
伊迪浪漫地转着眼睛，“一个来自心爱人类的愿望、抚摸或者亲吻，随便什么。你就可以拥有自由变成人的能力。”  
“那也太简单了吧！”  
“世界上的事情哪有那么复杂，亲爱的。”伊迪和蔼地说，“爱让世界变得更美好，不是么？”  
艾玛转着眼睛，想着她的兄弟真是该死的幸运。

 

“你没有在逗我吧，查尔斯？”瑞雯在餐桌上认真地看着查尔斯，“你是说，你确实从海里捞到了一只会对你摇尾巴的大白鲨？”  
“千真万确，瑞雯！”查尔斯切着盘子里的食物，依旧沉浸在和巨大海洋捕食者碰面后的兴奋中，“一只野生雄性大白鲨，强壮又威猛。我把他从渔网里放了出去，他竟然跟着我的船游了一整天。并且，他会在我观察他的时候露出水面，还对着我转眼睛。天啊，你绝对想不到那有多神奇。“  
“如果我不是你妹妹，我会以为你得了妄想症。查尔斯，想想《大白鲨》电影，它怎么会对你那么友好？”  
“是他，瑞雯。”查尔斯纠正道，“大白鲨并没有电影里说的那么恐怖，他们是高智商的海洋生物，并且拥有强烈的好奇心。而且实际上，他们并不吃人，只是他们习惯用啃咬的方式去探索事物，而人类脆弱的身体经不起他们的啃咬而已。”  
“听起来像是人类的错一样。”瑞雯一边切着食物一边小声嘟囔着。  
“你说什么？”兴奋地查尔斯没有听清她的话。  
“没事，大白鲨专家。”瑞雯努力掩饰着讽刺的语气，“所以你明天还要出海么？”  
“当然！”查尔斯点着头。  
“你觉得它，我是说他，还会出现么？”  
查尔斯的兴奋中出现了一点担忧，“或许吧，我希望还能看到他。”  
“你知道有大白鲨的地方不可能打到鱼吧？”瑞雯对整件事还是保持着不赞同。  
查尔斯耸肩，“我已经打到比别人两个月还多的鱼了。就像你说的，我毕竟不是专业的渔夫，那一点也不让我困扰。更何况，谁能抵挡一只友好的大白鲨呢？”  
瑞雯不得不开始担心起兄长的生命健康。

 

艾瑞克在海面下游动着，近5米长的身体在海中清晰可见。深灰色的鱼鳍像匕首般斩断平静的海面，身体只需要轻微摇摆就可以保持和渔船相同的速度。  
他觉得经过昨天的亲密接触后，他再也不需要躲在海下偷窥他的人类了。他在距离船侧几米的地方游动着，时不时看一眼船上的人。他最心爱的人类。  
他本以为自己不可能再多爱他一点了。可事实上，他觉得自己每天都比前一天更渴望他的人类。  
他在对方坐在船边时把头抬出水面，试图吸引对方的注意，而人类每次都会对他露出完美的笑容。  
把手放到我头上来，来摸摸我！艾瑞克在心里狂喊着，努力控制自己不要在人类的注视下过分摇摆身体——那像蠢海豚，人类不会喜欢的。他再次警告自己。  
“你真是太友好了，我的朋友。”人类这样不可思议地说，放下了手里的东西。  
艾瑞克晃了晃身体，对他咧着嘴。  
人类被逗乐了，赞叹地说：“那是一个笑么，朋友？我从不知道大白鲨会有这么丰富的表情。你简直就像是传说中的生物…我叫做查尔斯，或许我应该给你起个名字？你应该叫做什么呢？”  
人类终于朝他伸出了手，小心又谨慎地。艾瑞克忙不迭地游得更近一些，因为激动差点撞在船身上，他把自己的头送到男人手下，感受着男人的抚摸。  
我的名字是艾瑞克，我喜欢你，查尔斯。哦，查尔斯是世界上最好听的名字，比艾玛艾瑞克艾迪艾伦都要好听！  
然后，艾瑞克感觉到水里有同类飞速游了过来。紧接着，人类的渔船被撞的摇晃了下。查尔斯用力握住船边的扶手，紧张地四处查看。  
“艾瑞克，我听到你在想什么了！艾玛才是世界上最好听的名字，你这个走狗屎运的家伙。”  
艾玛说着，再次用力推着船侧，似乎打定主意要把船弄翻。  
“你在干吗，你会伤到他！“艾瑞克愤怒地把她撞向一边，朝对方呲着牙齿。  
“我在帮你找真爱啊，白痴！你不想拥抱亲吻你的人类了吗！”艾玛吼着，再次朝船冲过去。  
“你会淹死他的，艾玛！“艾瑞克再次把对方撞开。这惹火了艾玛。  
“你这样一辈子也拉不上人类的手！我从母亲那知道了你不知道的事情，我在帮你艾瑞克！你可以英雄救美，得到人类的拥抱和感激，你可以变成人和他生活在一起，直到你不爱他了或者你死了！“  
艾瑞克震惊地站在原地，他从没想过他还可以拥抱他的人类，他的查尔斯。就在晃神的这几分钟，海上的船已经飞快地驶向远处，而艾玛奋力向前游去。艾瑞克慌张地在后面追赶，“艾玛，等等！就算这样，我们可以换个不那么危险的方式！“  
艾玛从船侧用力撞上去，船只摇晃着，“只有和心爱的人类接触你才能变成人，告诉我除了这个还有别的办法么？”  
什么？艾瑞克把她向远处推去，“等等，你说接触就可以？那我、我可以变成人了。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，”艾瑞克有点不好意思，“我说他刚刚摸了我的头，还问了我的名字。”  
“……”艾玛生气了。她开始觉得她为自己兄弟想的太多了，这倒霉却该死的走运的家伙完全不需要她操心。  
“我可以变成人了？我可以告诉他我的名字了？”艾瑞克以一种天天都可以吃美味海豹吃到撑的梦幻口吻感叹道。  
艾玛气的摇着身体游走了，她似乎再也不想理艾瑞克了。

 

查尔斯坐在船上，惊魂未定。刚刚那只大白鲨想要把他从船里撞出去。这种行为完全不像是动物界的行为，更像是有复杂情感的人类的行为。  
他的大白鲨——他强壮有力的大白鲨——为了他的安全和自己的同类挑起了战争。他最后看到的是两条鲨鱼用力撞击着彼此，并呲着锋利的牙齿。  
这会儿，海面又恢复了平静，可他的心脏还因为刚才的遭遇而激烈地跳动着。他决定千万不能将今天的事告诉瑞雯，否则他再也没办法出海见他的大白鲨了。他要等他回来，然后对他说声谢谢。或许明天他可以带些新鲜的鱼肉给他的鲨鱼作为感谢？  
海面下有东西接近了他的船，那像是一个人。查尔斯眯起眼睛仔细分辨着，下一秒，他觉得那是肾上腺素让他产生的幻觉——那个人的下半身是鲨鱼的尾巴吗？  
那个类似人鱼的生物慢慢接近了。对方以非常眼熟的方式把头和肩膀抬出水面，对着他喊：“查尔斯！”  
我的上帝啊！查尔斯被自己脑子里出现的想法震惊了。他看着对方慢慢游到他的船边，除了感叹上帝什么都做不了。  
他看着对方在水中挺起身体，非常不熟练地握住船沿。浸湿的深色头发被捋到脑后，透明的海水顺着他的鼻梁、颧骨滑下，沿着他强壮的肩膀向下滑过厚实的胸膛和强壮的腹肌，亲吻着下腹浅色的柔韧鳞片。水面下，是一条深色的偶尔摆动着的修长鱼尾。  
他被震撼到了。他抬头看向对方蓝绿色的眼睛，张着嘴却发不出一丝声音。  
对方似乎很兴奋，他对查尔斯咧嘴笑着，用湿凉的手握住他的。“查尔斯，是我。我叫艾瑞克，我喜欢你，我可以为了你做任何事情——无论是捉鱼还是走上陆地，我都愿意。”他又向上挺了挺身体，有些急切又羞涩地说：“你愿意带我走吗？”  
灿烂的阳光将海水折射成浅蓝色，逆光让水里的人眯起眼睛，露出一副期待又忧伤的神情。船上的人用了好久才找回说话的能力，他用力捏了捏对方的手，笑着将他从水里拉起。  
“你好，艾瑞克。我亲爱的大白鲨。”

 

那天晚上，瑞雯发现家里多了一个男人，一个奇怪地对火十分警惕的男人。查尔斯介绍对方是艾瑞克·兰瑟，是他在捕鱼时认识的朋友。  
艾瑞克是个非常奇怪的男人，他对美味的鱼汤和烤鱼非常困惑，但却十分喜欢生鱼片以及跟在查尔斯身边。  
不过，瑞雯想，就算再奇怪也总好过一头危险的大白鲨。所以，又能怎么样呢？  
于是，鲨鱼艾瑞克幸福的陆地生活就这样开始了。

-END-


End file.
